Detective Dan and the DELETED fanic
by Zakemur
Summary: After spending many hours in the internet Dan registered on , wrote a fanfic, got 1000 reviews. But some one DELETED it. So Dan went to search for the criminal. He found out many dark secrets of the brawlers, but not the DELETER. I decided to finally update this, despite its bizzareness.
1. Chapter 1

Dan spent over 15 hours in the internet especially in social networks. From Google he found a site called ; he signed up and wrote a fanfic. It gained a lot of popularity and got 1000 reviews for the first chapter. Many people from a lot of countries read it. He got to Runo's Café after that.

"Hey Dan, what is happening?" Runo asked.

"I'm not on Twitter!" Dan said smiling.

"Oh yeah?"

"I'm a popular fanfic writer!"

"HA-HA-HA!"

"That is not funny! I broke a record on the website!"

Runo brought her laptop and said:

"Prove it!"

Dan logged in and saw:

"You haven't published any stories".

"WHAT? NO! HOW CAN IT BE POSSIBLE!" He panicked.

Suddenly he had a call from Alice:

"Alice this is not a very good time!"

"But…" Alice wanted to say, but Dan turned off his phone.

"So Runo, remember that detective that chased us?" Dan asked.

"Yes." Runo responded.

"Call him! And luckily I have a file saved. I hope I'll get 1000 reviews again."

Dan published the story again, while Runo was talking to the detective:

"Belgium? What do you mean?" Runo asked with wonder.

"I'm trying to catch video game pirates who sold copies of The Game of the Year to teenagers". The detective answered.

"Oh, ok…" She turned off the phone and turned to Dan: "We'll have to crack the case ourselves".

"No! I didn't get any reviews! NO! Ah…here is one… I overreacted… Let's read it". Dan said and then he read:

"Dan_123(that is Dan's pen name), you are a complete looser".

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF MYSPACE IS GOING ON HERE?" He screamed.

"Dan, how many hours did you spend in the internet?"

"I can't retweet to your tweet!"

"Let's just say beyond human nature".

"Let's go find that person who DELETED my fanfic".

Shun got in to the café. Dan looked at Shun and said solemnly to Runo:

"Our first suspect!"

"Oh…" Runo said and rolled her eyes.

"Hello Dan and Runo." Shun greeted his friends.

"Where were you today on 13:00?" Dan asked.

Shun blushed and ran away. Dan ran after him. Even though Shun ran with his ninja speed, Dan ran faster than him. Anger was his fuel. Shun ran and ran but suddenly a dead end stopped him. Shun wanted to fight Dan, but he couldn't because Dan defended himself and knocked Shun out. Shun didn't understand what happened, how could Dan beat him?

"TELL ME EVERYTHING!" Dan demanded.

"Never, you'll get anything from me!" Shun said.

Dan took Shun's cell phone, which fell from his pocket.

"Ah, here is a text message about meeting in 13:00 today!" Dan said and began to read the message:

"Dear Shun, I'm really am excited for today's meeting in restaurant Le Pier, love Alice".

"So Shun, do an explanation. What did you do?" Dan asked.

"I went to my first date!" Shun said.

"And then what?"

For the first time Shun cried in front of Dan:

"I kissed her!" He murmured and began to cry

"You don't have any idea about the deleted fanfic?" Dan asked with great surprise.

"No, what fanfic? So everything was about a stupid fanfic?" Shun yelled.

"Dude, I'm sorry!"

But Shun said nothing except:

*ROAR*

Now Dan was running from Shun. He quickly ran back to the café.

"Runo barricade the door!" Dan commanded.

They quickly barricaded it. Shun couldn't get in, no matter how hard he tried

"What happened?" Runo asked.

"He ran because he was secretly dating with Alice. But nothing about the fanfic!" Dan explained

"He WHAT?" Runo shouted, called Julie and reported the news to her.

"Runo, maybe you did it, to make fun of me! I'm going to do an investigation in your room!" Dan said and ran upstairs.

"NO!" Runo wanted to stop Dan, but Shun broke in:

"WHERE IS HE?" He asked in anger.

"My room!" Runo cried.

Dan locked the door and began his investigation, he opened a shelf and saw a small statue of him, some posters of him, some poems about him and other merchandise related to him. Shun was knocking at the door and warned Dan:

"Get out of the room so I can KILL you! You don't want me to break the door!"

Dan had to act fast, so he took a big pillow, through it out of the window and then jumped on it and ran away. Meanwhile Shun broke the door and saw no one.

"I'll kill him with my bare hands!"

Dan was far enough from the café. He thought:

"I discovered very interesting things, but my fanfic DELETER!"

Suddenly he saw Klaus walking down the street. He attacked Klaus, beat him up and asked:

"I know everything! Tell me why did you do it? Why did you do it?"

"I like her! That's why! I promised her that I'll delete the fan…" Klaus mumbled

Dan thought he was going to say fanfic and beat Klaus again.

"How dare you delete my fanfic?" Dan asked.

"Fanfic? I wanted to say the Fan club!"

"Oh, sorry, Klaus, I didn't know…"

Again Dan was on the run. But he still wanted to find this so called "criminal".

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

Mira and Julie were walking down the street:

"Can you imagine they were secretly dating? Dan uncovered their secret".

"Wow! Where is Dan, anyway?" Mira asked and suddenly they saw Dan running towards them with Klaus on his tail.

"I'm going to decapitate you, Dan Kuso!" Klaus intimidated.

"There he is". Julie said exited from all the situation.

"Klaus, wait! Dan did not mean any harm". Mira barely held Klaus from attacking Dan.

"I will rip him it two idiots and then kill them!" Klaus yelled like some wounded beast. Dan tried to explain himself:

"I said I was sorry…Everyone around is in love with Alice and still I cannot find the person who deleted my fanfic!" Dan complained. The scandalous situation was getting even more absurd. "Wait a second…It all makes sense now! Anyone knows where is Alice?"

"We've seen her near Marrucho's house just a few minutes ago". Mira informed and Klaus stared at her:

"You do not know what he will do with her right? He almost ripped me apart for a stupid fanfic!"

"It was not a just a fanfic, it was a masterpiece! A masterpiece I tell ya!" Dan roared and attacked Klaus. This had almost resulted in a fight, but the girls intervened:

"Stop you guys, you're acting like animals!" Julie said and pulled Dan away from Klaus, while Mira held Klaus.

"Klaus, what are you thinking! I thought you were a gentleman". Mira whispered to his ear trying to calm him down, because Klaus was about to break out. "Klaus, please!"

"I see that, Mira, you worry about me a lot. This could only mean…" He suddenly turned to Mira and looked her in the eyes and was about to say sacred words, but Mira had understood him before he was about to say the "three words" in time and answered:

_*SLAP*_

Dan was had already gone to Marrucho's house where he aimed to find his next suspect: Alice. When he arrived at his friend's gigantic residence, instead of pressing the doorbell he broke the door:

"Come out, come out where ever you are!" He yelled, but something else yelled louder than him:

"Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert!" The next second he saw Kato and ten security guards surrounding him:

"Master Dan, why did you break the door? You alarmed us; I thought we were attacked by Vexos, Gundalians, Mechtogan or worse!"

"No worries Kato, everything in order…WHERE IS ALICE AND MARRUCHO!" Dan started calmly, but then he began to yell.

"They…they…are upstairs". He mumbled; Dan quickly ran upstairs. Kato whispered to security guards:  
>"Follow him!"<p>

When Dan reached Marrucho's room he saw he collided with his friend in the hall:

"Hi, Dan. What have you done to Alice? She only cries and sleeps". Marrucho asked.

"Yeah, it is a very common case for criminals who commit crime for the very first time. Their conscience is torturing them". Dan said in a professional tone.

"She is a criminal?" Marrucho widened his eyes.

"A dangerous criminal, she committed one of the worst crimes in history!"

"What is it?"

"She DELETED my fanfic, by hacking my account!" Dan hissed, Marrucho looked angrily at him:

"So, Alice is saddened for deleting your fanfic? You broke my door for a lousy fanfic?" Marrucho asked angrily, but did not notice how Dan grabbed his collar and began to shake him:

"How dare you call my MASTERPIECE lousy? How dare you, you twerp! You helped her hack my account, you are one of the DELETERS. I will destroy you! Destroy! Destroy! Destroy! Do you get that?" He yelled at Marrucho, almost strangling him, but the security guards stopped him.

"Dan, how could you?" Marrucho asked teary eyed and with shaking lips, but suddenly his gaze turned angry:

"Or should I say: HOW DARE YOU STRANGLE ME!" He yelled and commanded to the security guards:

"Kick him out, please".

_Three minutes later…_

A muscular security guard literally threw Dan out of the house and yelled:

"And stay out!"

Dan stood up and charged at the security guard, but took a punch from and lost three teeth. He thought while he was lying on the ground moaning from pain:

"I need to get in the house!"

Dan decided to dress as a window cleaner and get into Alice's room and find out why she deleted his fanfic. He bribed the window cleaning man and dressed in his clothes. He climbed to the thirty third floor on a wooden platform. He found Alice to his shock quickly enough. She was looking through the window. Dan wrote on the glass:

"Hold it right there criminal scum!"

Alice drew a "?" and looked and looked at Dan angrily. Suddenly Dan saw a rope falling from the sky. He noticed that it was holding the platform.

"This won't end well". He mumbled angrily.

_To be contuned…_


End file.
